Declaración de Guerra
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** — Natsu, ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo — Erza dijo fríamente mientras permanecía de pie frente al almacén del gremio. Clasificación M por contenido sexual. (Completo)


¡Yo! _Omaera-tachi_ les traigo otra traducción esta vez de la pareja Crack Natsu y Erza, en lo personal mi pareja preferida. Como ya saben este fic no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de Fairy Tail.

Titulo Original: Declaring War

Autor (a) del FanFic: **Punch Drunk Marc**

* * *

— Erza, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto Natsu sobresaltado porque Erza lo había empujado sobre una de las estanterías del almacén — ¿Y si alguien- —

— Cállate — ordenó ella, cubriéndole la boca y moviéndose más cerca de él. Ella comenzó a oler su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Ella lo había estado esperando por el todo el día, la espera la estaba volviendo salvaje. Ella pensó que era injusto para él, ir a una misión sin que ella primeramente lo chequeara. Eso la enfureció, y estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar por su error.

— Erza, acabo de terminar una misión. Todavía estoy todo sudado. — dijo nerviosamente mientras Erza movía los labios a su oreja. Lo frio de la armadura contra su pecho causo en Salamander un cosquilleo.

— Lo sé —susurro suavemente mientras lentamente le quitaba el chaleco, exponiendo su torso. Ella comenzó lentamente a lamer el sudor que cubría su torso. Natsu se estremeció, mientras que el sabor salado provocaba que Erza tuviera un golpe de éxtasis. — ¿Creías que iba a dejar que regresaras aquí sin enfrentar las consecuencias Natsu? — Ella comenzó a lamer alrededor del pezón hasta tenerlo erecto.

La cara de Natsu comenzó a ponerse roja, — Erza- — ella puso sus labios en los suyos, callándolo. Sus lenguas se unieron, poco a poco moviéndose como si estuvieran peleando por el territorio.

Negándose a usar _re-equip _Erza empezó por su propia cuenta a quitarse su armadura, lentamente se quitó los guanteletes y se deshizo de su coraza. Para su sorpresa Natsu comenzó a quitársela por ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello de color rojo escarlata.

Erza movió la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando su labio inferior con ella. Dejando que se retirara mientras sus salivas conectadas lentamente goteaban hasta tocar el suelo. Ella le sonrió con lujuria — Pensé que estabas en contra de esto. —

Natsu sonrió, — Bueno estabas siendo tan agresiva, que no pude resistir— Él le quito la pechera de plata y soplo una pequeña chispa de fuego en su camisa, calentando todo a su paso.

Se mordió el labio inferior y le agarró de la bufanda, acercándolo aún más — Puedes ser tan terco a veces. — Volvieron a besarse, pasando del rocoso suelo a la pared en el fondo del cuarto, Erza quitándole la bufanda a Natsu y jalándolo a la oscuridad. Natsu cambio las cosas y la empujó contra la pared, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras el cálido aliento de Natsu se movía arriba y abajo en su cuello, su boca a escasos centímetros cerca de su lóbulo. Él poco a poco, coloco sus dientes en ella y comenzó a mordisquearla. Erza sintió una oleada de asombro recorrer todo su cuerpo y empezó a gemir.

Natsu había hecho más que empezar, sin embargo mientras movía su mano por su plano, liso y suave vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los agarro con firmeza y comenzó a moverlos, jugando con ellos.

Erza comenzó a protestar, — Natsu — apenas podía hablar a causa del placer, — Tú sabes que tocarme ahí… es injusto — Natsu continúo sin cesar mientras le susurraba al oído: — Tú lo empezaste. Además ni siquiera he bebido de ellos todavía. — El comenzó a besar el cuello de Erza de nuevo, lo que hizo que ella se mareara.

Ella se movió para detener la mano de Natsu pero él rápidamente la agarró, colocando el brazo izquierdo de Erza detrás de ella. El la apretó con fuerza para que ella no pudiera detenerlo mientras los dedos de su mano derecha lentamente aprisionaba el otro brazo de Erza, sosteniéndola contra la pared. El dolor se sentía tan bien. Luego él le desabrocho el sostén y lo dejo caer al suelo. Le miro los pechos expuestos por un momento, haciendo que Erza le dirigiera una mirada un poco irritada.

— Sabes que me molesta cuando las miras fijamente. — dijo, con la cara roja. — No puedo evitarlo. A mí me gusta mirarlas. — Natsu sonrió mientras soltaba los brazos de Erza y movía sus manos por debajo de sus pechos ahora expuestos. Su tamaño era suficiente para cubrir toda la palma de Natsu. Eran suaves, flexibles y lisas; rebotando mientras las movía con sus manos hacia arriba y abajo. Casi todos los hombres en Fairy Tail habían fantaseado de ver a Erza en un estado tan vulnerable, y Natsu disfruto cada momento en que Erza le permitió tener _su_ cuerpo.

A medida que continuaba jugando con ella, el calor de sus manos hizo que las rodillas de Erza temblaran cuando el empezó a tocar sus pezones. Natsu movió la boca más cerca y soplo sobre ellos sensualmente, la sensación hizo que la poderosa maga se estremeciera hasta las botas. El abrió su boca y su lengua se deslizo lentamente hacia afuera, hasta que la punta había tocado sus desnudas tapas rosadas. Movió su lengua alrededor hasta que había hecho que el pezón se pusiese completamente duro, entonces se fue a por todas.

Coloco sus dientes en ella, enviando otra oleada de electricidad a través del cuerpo de Titania. Ella podía sentir sus braguitas humedecerse a causa de que Natsu continuaba su ataque en contra de ella. — Natsu… por favor. — Se voz tembló — Por favor deja de molestarme. —

Natsu la miro con una mirada de suficiencia, — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sido vencida la poderosa Titania? — Asi como hubo dicho esas palabras, Natsu se encontró dando vueltas, golpeando el suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Levanto la vista para ver a Erza de pie junto a él, con una mirada determinada en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hasta sus pantalones.

— Poco a poco se los quito hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo. Se quitó la falda, su cuerpo ahora completamente expuesto, salvó por sus braguitas rojas y sus botas negras. La actitud temeraria de Natsu fue remplazada por una mirada de miedo, sabia como era Erza cuando tomaba el control. Erza luego deslizo lentamente su mano por el muslo de Natsu hasta que ella agarro firmemente el pene de Natsu entre sus manos. Poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo y Natsu solo podía yacer allí con impotencia mientras Erza iniciaba su contraataque.

Ella movió la nariz cerca de su virilidad y olió, el olor de su polla la ponía más húmeda. Ella había estado esperando por esto todo el día, y ya no podía contenerse más. — No seas demasiado confiado Natsu. — Ella dijo con lujuria mientras continuaba acariciándolo. — Te faltan 100 años para ser capaz de domarme. —Ella sonrió, relamiéndose los labios en anticipación mientras ella movía su boca hacia la virilidad de su amante. Lamio la punta antes de dejar que se deslizara en el interior de su boca.

Natsu dejó escapar un gemido de éxtasis al sentir el calor de la boca de Erza a _su _alrededor. Su boca se movía de arriba-abajo, su lengua seguía lamiéndolo mientras le acariciaba. Después de unos minutos se detuvo y acerco su rostro al de él; con la mano aun agarrando su polla. Ella lo miró a los ojos, triunfante — Ahora discúlpate por tomarme el pelo antes. — Su mano aún seguía moviéndose de arriba-abajo sobre su parte palpitante. Natsu trató de luchar, pero el placer era demasiado para él de soportar. — No. — dejó escapar débilmente.

Erza le sonrió, — Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. — Ella bajó y una vez más puso su boca en su juguete. A medida que continuaba cubriéndolo de saliva, ella movió su mano libre hasta sus braguitas y metió dos dedos en su concha mojada. Dejó que el placer la controlara mientras seguía se satisfacía a sí misma y al _Dragón Slayer._

Cuando ella había hecho todo lo que pudo hacer con su boca, deslizó su ropa interior a un lado y se colocó encima de Natsu de nuevo, coloco lentamente la polla de su amante dentro de ella. Natsu gimió nuevamente al sentirse dentro de Erza.

— Te dije que te disculparas. — dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras lentamente Natsu entraba en ella. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás mientras lo montaba como un caballero a su corcel. Cada movimiento se sentía como agua fluyendo mientras Natsu ponía sus manos en las caderas de Erza. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, arqueando la espalda y colocando sus manos en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Natsu se apoyó a sí misma.

A medida que ella continuaba moviéndose, Natsu podía ver sus pechos moviéndose sobre él. Se balanceaban atrás y adelante como un metrónomo. Incapaz de contenerse rápidamente se las agarró, enviando un escalofrío a través de la espina dorsal de Erza. Él empezó a mordisquear cada pezón, dándoles a ambos pechos la atención que merecían. Pellizco el derecho mientras succionaba el izquierdo, cambiando cada cierto tiempo.

— ¡Ah! — Los gritos de placer de Erza hicieron eco por toda la habitación donde los dos libraban una _´guerra´_ Ella bajo la mirada para ver a Natsu — No Natsu… detente… — trato de protestar pero el ataque inclemente de Natsu en su interior, agregando que él estaba jugando con sus pechos la hizo sentir muy bien.

Erza continuo moviendo sus caderas y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Natsu se sentó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y cubría con sus brazos los hombros de Natsu, mientras él se ponía de pie; los dedos de Erza corrían libremente a través de la brillante cabellera rosada de su amado.

Él camino de regreso a la pared, colocando su cuerpo contra el de ella. La sensación de la pared fría la hizo temblar, cuando se sintió cómoda alrededor de él. Natsu comenzó a moverse con todos su fuerza, y conduciendo a Erza salvajemente. Sus suspiros y gemidos de éxtasis ahora resonaban aún más fuerte a lo largo del almacén. Ella nunca antes había sentido a Natsu moverse de esa manera: la prisa, el placer, el dolor; ella ya no podría vivir sin eso, y sin él.

Natsu agarro firmemente su culito, apretándolo entre sus manos, mientras se movía de nuevo hacia el piso. Esta vez Erza estaba de rodillas, Natsu arrodillado detrás de ella. Tiró de su larga cabellera escarlata y le susurró al oído, — Y ahora ¿Qué era eso de una disculpa? —

Erza podía sentir su cuerpo llegando a su punto de ruptura, pero incluso sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas se negaba a ceder — ¿Qué te dije acerca de tomarme el pelo? — Natsu sonrió y empezó a moverse frenéticamente, entrando y saliendo mientras su pelvis continuamente golpeaba contra el trasero de Titania.

Al estar tirando del cabello de Erza la forzó a que mirara hacia delante de ella mientras sus brazos empezaban a ceder.

**_¡PLAP!_**

Erza jadeó de placer absoluto cuando Natsu repentinamente le dio una nalgada. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus brazos se hacían más débiles.

**_¡PLAP! ¡PLAP!_**

Dos veces más la golpeo, y dos vece más que ella gimió. No tenía idea de que Natsu pudiera ser tan agresivo, y ella amaba cada minuto de eso. Natsu continuó empujando desde atrás mientras la jalaba del cabello, y le golpeaba el trasero una vez más dejando una mano marcada en su trasero, marcando eficazmente su territorio.

**_¡PLAP!_**

El último golpe fue tan fuerte que ella se sentó hasta que su espalda toco el pecho de Natsu. Ella extendió sus brazos detrás de ella misma mientras Natsu continuaba moviéndose, entonces envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello del _Dragon Slayer_ mientras este colocaba sus dos manos debajo de sus pechos.

Sus gemidos aumentaron a medida que el sudor seguía cayendo de sus cuerpos. Natsu ligeramente mordió el lado derecho del cuello de Erza, aumentando la presión muy ligeramente como si estuviera tratando de succionar su alma. Su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse mientras ella se las arreglaba para pronunciar una última frase antes de que su cuerpo llegara a su límite.

— Natsu… te quiero encima de mí. — Ella gimió en medio de los golpes.

Natsu obedeció y la coloco sobre el suelo. Él entonces se cernió sobre ella, pero antes de entrar él puso sus dedos en ella. Erza gimió más fuerte mientras Natsu movía sus dedos dentro de ella. Entonces movió la cabeza hacia abajo y empezó a lamer sus jugos, ya que salían copiosamente.

Erza apenas podía pensar con claridad mientras agarraba el cabello de Natsu con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella arqueo su espalda, moviendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo como si quisiera quitárselo de encima, pero Natsu siguió sin perder el ritmo. Erza se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sangró, — Natsu… por favor. — pero el todavía no había terminado. Frunció los labios, soplo una pequeña llama cálida hacia la _puerta_ de Erza.

Los ojos de Erza giraron alrededor de su cabeza al sentir la calidez de la llama a lo largo de su cuerpo, Natsu nunca había hecho algo así antes. Su cabeza estaba completamente vacía siendo llenada con pensamiento de él mientras regresaba a la Tierra. No podía soportarlo más, — Natsu… ponlo en mí… ahora. Por favor, no puedo esperar más. — le suplicó, su cuerpo bañado en sudor y su voz temblorosa.

Natsu obedeció y se insertó en Erza una vez más. Esta vez se movió más lento para que ella pudiera sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se agacho hasta que su tórax tocara sus pechos. Ella movió sus brazos hacia arriba pasando por su espalda y brazos; sintiendo la marca del gremio antes de envolver con sus brazos el cuello de su amado. Ella finalmente lo envolvió con las piernas y tiro de él apretándose más, mientras continuaba moviéndose. Se miraron a los ojos amorosamente el uno al otro luego Natsu empezó a moverse más rápido. Cada compresión era como una inyección de adrenalina para Erza, causando que su corazón acelerara y sus dedos del pie se curvarán. Podía sentir que estaba perdiendo su mente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse de nuevo. Se estaba perdiendo a sí misma dentro de él, y no podía estar más feliz.

Se besaron de nuevo haciendo que Natsu se moviera aún más rápido. Podían sentir sus cuerpos llegando a sus límites. Natsu sintió cuando Erza le rasguño la espalda y el dolor hizo el placer mucho más satisfactorio. Erza sintió un _shock _ en su cuerpo y sabía lo que venía: Natsu lo sintió también. Comenzaron a marearse ya que sus cuerpos comenzaban el clímax.

— ¡Erza! — Natsu dejo escapar cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Erza apenas podía hablar pero se las arregló para pronunciar unas palabras — Natsu, por favor. Dentro de mí. —

A pesar de que sus palabras estaban revueltas todavía sabía lo que ella quería decir. Al llegar al orgasmo, Erza dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis puro que podía sentir en todas partes, su voz llegó a un tono tan alto que era ajeno para ella. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que el placer se apoderara de ella mientras Natsu terminaba dentro de ella.

Después de unos minutos, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente.

— Te extrañe mucho. — Erza dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también te extrañe — Natsu dijo sonriendo de nuevo con su tonta sonrisa de costumbre — Sabes que eres demasiado sexy cuando tu voz llega tan alto. —

— Estate quieto, tonto. — Lo beso una vez más.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y los dos se vistieron con sus ropas para que pudieran salir del almacén. Natsu se dirigió a la puerta y agarro el pomo, girándolo hasta que hiciera _click_. Erza se movió lentamente hacia él, todavía teniendo problemas para caminar.

— Espero que nadie nos oyera. — Natsu dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Al abrir la puerta el oyó una voz del otro lado: — ¡Mierda! — exclamó con sorpresa.

Natsu miró hacia el suelo y Loke sostenía una copa en su mano y sangre goteando desde su nariz. Natsu y Erza tenían miradas de confusión en sus rostros mientras levantaban la vista para ver a todo el gremio mirándolos mientras ellos dos se quedaron de pie en la puerta, todos con sus caras rojo brillante.

Lucy se quedó sin habla, Gray trató de encontrar palabras que decir pero no salió nada mientras miraba a los dos con la boca abierta, el rostro de Juvia estaba rojo también pero entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gray con lujuria como si estuviera formando ideas.

— No tenía idea de que Erza pudiera gritar de esa manera — comentó Wakaba. Macao se paró junto a él y asintió con la cabeza, — Yo tampoco. —

Levy miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de que no la notaran y se escondió detrás de Gajeel, quien también tenía una mirada de asombroso en su rostro.

— Eso… eso fue muy… uh… varonil Natsu. — Elfman comentó nervioso. — De acuerdo. — Evergreen añadió mientras se aferraba al brazo de Elfman asombroda.

Cana sentada en una mesa cubriendo las orejas de Wendy mientras la joven se cubría la boca en estado de _shock_ — Por Dios ustedes… Saben que hay lugares más privados para hacer eso. —

Mirajane sin embargo veía a la pareja con picardía, con un toque de lujuria en sus ojos — Wow ustedes dos. —

Como sus amigos seguían viéndolos con asombro, Natsu y Erza se vieron mutuamente una vez más, dándose una cálida sonrisa.

…

**Palabras del autor original: Bueno mi primer fic _smut. _Lo más probable que sea el último mientras la mayoría se rie, lo escribe para ver si podía. Déjenme saber lo que ustedes piensan. :)**

* * *

Que puedo decir, jajajaja lo siento, se que deberia estar traduciendo otro fic, pero no pude evitar traducir este, vamos que queria leer algo interesante y me encontre con dicho fic, y las cosas se dieron y bueno ya lo hice.

Jajajajajajaja ni modo, seguire trabajando en mis otros proyectos.

Comenten cabrones!

Bye bye


End file.
